Bexar
Nation Information Volksrepublik Bexar is a growing, developing, and established nation at 123 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is mixed. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Bexar work diligently to produce Uranium and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Bexar is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Bexar has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Bexar does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Bexar believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Bexar will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Government The structure and organization of the Nordic People's Republic of Bexar is set forth in the Constitution of the Nordic People's Republic of Bexar, which replaced the earlier Basic Law in 2009. The head of state of Bexar is the President (Präsident), who has no constitutional or political power. The current President is William B. Travis. The head of government of Bexar is the Prime Minister (Ministerpräsident), who is also chairman of the Council of Ministers (Ministerrat) and of the Chamber of Deputies (Abgeordnetenkammer), Minister of Defence and Chief of the General Staff of the Armed Forces. The current Prime Minister is General Hermann von Salza, who was elected to office for life on 13th January 2009. The people, through a secret ballot, elect the Chamber of Deputies. There is only one permitted political party, the People's Social Nationalist Party (Soziale Nationalistische Volkspartei - SNVP), founded and led by the Prime Minister. Therefore, Deputies are elected on an occupational franchise, rather than a political franchise. The voter votes for candidates from a list (ballots are printed for use in all districts), which present only the names of candidates from his own occupational group with a check box beside it. Laws limit the amount and content of campaign propaganda. Candidates are all volunteers, and the voter is only bound by their conscience in deciding who would be the best man or woman to represent the corporate group. There are 200 seats in the Chamber of Deputies, eight for each corporate group. It is from this pool of experts that the Prime Minister selects the various Chief ministers of the State Ministries. The Council of Ministers is made up of the various Chief Ministers of the various State Ministries, the four provincial governors (Statthalteren) and the Prime Minister. The current State Ministries are the Ministries of Foreign Affairs, Environment, Economic Affairs, Defence, Finance and Employment. Geography The island of Bexar, from which the nation takes its name, is dominated by a mighty river, the Leonfluss, which bisects the country in a roughly south/south-easterly direction. The navigable river dissects the rocky hills, springs and canyons of Neuschwaben province, the primary area for the quarrying of marble and then through the fertile plains and rain forests of the Neupommern and Neumecklenburg regions. To the north-east of the country lies the mountainous Neuthüringen region, which is the centre of the uranium mining industry. Links *Council of Ministers *Ministries & Government Agencies of Bexar *Nationale Volksheer *Isabellstadt Category:Bexar